


论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！

by avocadoooo



Series: 论坛体 [1]
Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoooo/pseuds/avocadoooo
Summary: *不管O没O都要打的OOC 私设如山*论坛体*校园AU 大学生沙雕恋爱日常*年龄私设 花比山高一级*cp:白魏/轻微双北/轻微晨鸥
Series: 论坛体 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566043
Kudos: 17





	1. 论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！（1）

**Author's Note:**

> *不管O没O都要打的OOC 私设如山  
> *论坛体  
> *校园AU 大学生沙雕恋爱日常  
> *年龄私设 花比山高一级  
> *cp:白魏/轻微双北/轻微晨鸥

大芒果BBS >> 谈天说地区 

标题：[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！ 

1# 楼主  
RT  
新生第一次发帖竟然为了这种事，想想真的是很光荣（x  
说正题 想求一下民谣社这个小哥哥的有关信息  
小哥哥唱歌超级好听人也超级帅了  
求有关的信息就行 啥都行  
我不是变态！不是变态！！不是变态！！！  
[魏大勋唱歌背影.jpg] 

2#  
沙发 

3#  
气得我沙发都没抢到！  
楼主你这图 能认出是谁的人才应该在公大不是m大（滑稽 

4#  
楼上莫激动  
地上坐一圈迷彩服，民谣社军训刷排中吧。建议加个民谣社招新群了解一下刷排去了谁。 

5#  
LZ这图好歹能看出人小哥哥个儿挺高腿挺细哈哈哈哈哈哈 

6#  
军训还有帅哥看真好啊 老学姐每天早上都是被宿舍楼下训练的学弟学妹们的番号叫醒的……我好咸，太咸了…… 

7#  
呜呜呜呜我也军训啊为什么没有一个社团刷排刷到我们这里呜呜呜呜 

8#  
楼上别哭，社联安排刷排每天都有不同地点的，指不定过几天就刷到你们了哟 

9#  
不知道啥是刷排的只有我一个吗？？？ 

10#  
那我+1 

11#  
那我+2 

12#  
就是社联组织社团去给军训的学弟学妹表演节目宣传社团 

13#  
感谢科普 

14# 楼主  
感谢4L提醒，已经加了民谣社招新群了。然而群里大家都是昵称并没有问到小哥哥的名字……不过我知道了他今晚要跟社团去南门地下通道卖唱！但是我今晚军训讲座嘤嘤嘤…… 

15#  
消嘤器.jpg 

16#  
军训讲座可以翘的楼主加把劲啊 

17# 楼主  
教官席在我边上呜呜呜呜呜呜呜 

18#  
233333好惨 

19#  
所以还是没有人知道小哥哥叫啥吗？也没有正面照？ 

20#  
是啊这种看标题就像颜狗天堂的帖子为什么点进来没点儿像样的干货！  
你爹落泪.jpg 

21# 楼主  
照片有了！刚在群相册里翻到了别人拍的照片！！我发上来！！ 

22#  
！！！！想看！！ 

23#  
饥渴难耐.jpg 

24#  
狼血沸腾预定 

25#  
听说有帅哥我就来了！！ 

26# 楼主  
[魏大勋侧脸.jpg]  
[魏大勋唱歌正面梨涡笑.jpg] 

27#  
！！！！！！！！ 

28#  
prprprprprprprpr 

29#  
我疯辽！怎么还能有梨涡呢！！！！！ 

30#  
哇的一声哭出来！为什么这种小哥哥不来我们这里刷排！ 

31#  
个子真的好高啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 

32#  
别光看脸啊大家！不是说民谣社的吗？唱歌好听咩？ 

33#  
楼上1L没仔细看吧，楼主说了唱歌也很好听。 

34#  
万一楼主粉丝滤镜呢，毕竟人长这么个样子（嘤帝质疑.jpg 

35# 楼主  
没有哇！唱歌也好好听啊！真的！！！  
为啥我没有录音！我恨！ 

36#  
楼主别恨了，眼瞅六点二十了，你讲座也快开始了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

37#  
楼上真是个狠人哈哈哈哈哈 

38# 楼主  
我想看小哥哥卖唱啊  
猛男落泪.jpg 

39#  
那我+1 

40#  
那我+2 

41#  
那我+10086 

42#  
楼主我在南门！南门地下通道！！ 

43#  
！！惊现现场大兄弟！！！ 

44#  
直播啊兄弟！！！照片啊！！！录音啊！！！视频啊！！！！ 

45# 楼主  
！！！！  
大兄弟！直播吧！报酬好说  
珍珠奶茶方便面火锅米饭大盘鸡！！ 

46#  
燃烧我的卡路里！ 

47#  
楼上你唱够了再出来爬楼23333333 

48#  
视频太大了附件传得很慢啊，我录一个音频吧一会儿…先传两张照片  
[魏大勋拿麦微笑.jpg]  
[魏大勋插兜唱歌.jpg] 

49#  
prprprprprprprprpr 

50#  
哇这身衣服比下午还好看啊 

51#  
果然优衣库只有穿在帅哥身上才是简约型男风（手黄再 

52# 楼主  
小哥哥唱的什么歌啊 

53#  
同问 

54#  
南山南 春风十里  
还有！姐妹我不是大兄弟啊！  
一会儿还有别的歌 现在正在和小姑娘合照(我也想合照可是我长得不配站在小哥哥身边 

55#  
想听！姐妹你录音录好了吗 看我期待的眼神(๑˙ー˙๑) 

56#  
小哥哥还给合照的啊 人真好啊 

57# 楼主  
为什么我不在现场qwq 我的心死了 

58#  
录了一段南山南 传百度云了 甩个链接给大家  
南山南.mp3  
提取码：sh99 

59#  
姐妹你是天使吗！太感人了！ 

60#  
谢谢姐妹！奶茶好说！一点点coco鹿角巷喜茶随便挑！ 

61#  
谢谢这位仙女续命థ౪థ 

62# 楼主  
哇他下午也唱了春风十里 南山南我还没听过 

63#  
真好听 我惊了… 

64#  
好稳。我天 真遇上神仙了！！！ 

65#  
我说怎么回帖突然慢了原来听歌去了  
但是真的高音圈粉惹！太好听了吧！ 

66#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

67#  
？楼上什么情况！跑错了吧？ 

68#  
我没有啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我是你们的现场小姐妹啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

69#  
姐妹你要是吸了笑气就发个句号 

70#  
69你皮不皮？？ 

71#  
发生什么了小姐姐？别吓我们 还等着你后续音频呢(划掉) 

72#  
刚才发生一件超好笑的事233333  
小哥哥今天社团卖唱嘛，一直是一个看上去是社团成员的漂亮学姐在边上控场的。刚才突然过来一个小哥，二话没说就杵在小哥哥身后了。我感觉他俩应该认识，小哥哥回头看了他好几眼，表情特别有意思。 

73#  
给里给气的，打死吧。 

74# 楼主  
23333楼上姐妹脾气暴不好惹啊  
然后呢 现场姐妹别停啊！ 

75#  
hhhhhhhh楼主你出现得太及时了吧 

76#  
楼主突然吃瓜 

77#  
这瓜保熟吗？ 

78#  
77烦死了23333333  
姐妹继续别影响情绪 这都嗷嗷待哺呢 

79#  
可能在码字  
苍蝇搓手.jpg 

80#  
＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_  
咸鱼边丧边等瓜 

81#  
坐教官后排捧手机等瓜 

82#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈突然热了起来 

83#  
听讲座不如吃瓜 

84#  
学高数不如吃瓜 

85#  
赶论文不如吃瓜 

86#  
谈恋爱不如吃瓜 

87#  
86是个狼人 

88#  
码字慢见谅  
卖唱听众会给一点钱嘛，一般是给现金的，因为显得比较有形式感。但是刚才有个姑娘翻遍浑身上下没找到现金，然后问能不能转账。小哥哥说可以，问微信还是支付宝。对方说微信转，小哥哥一边问那要加微信吗，一边点开二维码准备给人家扫。  
后面那小哥半天没说话，这时候突然出声了。他说你干吗呢能不能行啊，不知道能二维码收付款啊！  
小哥哥特委屈瘪了一下嘴，跟人家姑娘说那我扫你付款码吧。然后姑娘就凑过去点开微信个人页面点自己钱包，结果不知道为啥点了好几回没点进去，好像突然卡了还是怎么回事。  
这时候小哥又急了，又开始说。  
“省省吧你扫人付款码干吗呢？今儿周六您指望人付款后摇一摇免单还是怎么的？你让人扫你不完事儿了嘛！”  
小哥哥又特委屈，但是又笑眯眯的，就让人家姑娘扫他了。 

小哥哥脾气真的好，完了那小哥好像是北京人，说话特有意思还又凶又可爱哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

89#  
突然赞同73楼 打死吧(滑稽 

90#  
哈哈哈哈北京小哥好可爱哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

91#  
神tm摇一摇免单 

92#  
天哪小哥哥还委屈巴巴哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么那么可爱哈哈哈哈哈 

93#  
这北京小哥怎么奶凶奶凶的hhhhhhh 

94#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

95#  
94你冷静一点 

96#  
我是94 也是你们的现场小姐妹  
真的太可爱了他俩  
那姑娘走以后小哥哥简直委屈上天了，说你那么凶干啥？  
北京小哥：你可拉倒吧跟我这儿装！傻子都看出来了，她跟你面前点钱包半天点不进去，就是为了让你多看两眼她个人页面那微信号！听你这意思我觉着你肯定特想看。  
小哥哥：我不是我没有.jpg 

97#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死 

98#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

99#  
北京小哥：哦这该死的占有欲！ 

100#  
Oh, my god! 他真的去了！太离谱了哥嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘠 

101#  
楼上什么情况？闻到了新瓜的味道(笑容突然变态

tbc.


	2. 论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *预警都在前文我不想再打一遍了 对不起我太懒了(跪   
> *CP：白魏 轻微双北 轻微晨鸥

101#   
楼上什么情况？闻到了新瓜的味道（笑容突然变态 

102#   
课代表给大家划重点   
1.“他真的去了”   
“他”是谁？“去了”哪里？   
2.“太离谱了哥嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎”   
”哥“是谁？   
顺带一提这个笑出鸭叫好可爱 

103#   
102专业课代表了 

104#   
那个鸭子叫和我室友好像啊，她每次一遇到好笑的事就笑出不知道是鸭子还是鹅的声音哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

105#   
课代表重点都划出来了，按照常理不是应该有推理大神大显神通，然后整个楼的人连小哥哥他妈叫啥都知道了吗？ 

106#   
其实我更想知道小哥哥叫啥 

107#   
现场姐妹告诉你，小哥哥好像姓魏。刚才听到北京小哥叫了一句魏啥啥的，也可能同音不同字辣，名字真的没听清。 

108#   
魏什么呀好想知道啊 

109#   
搞不好真的叫魏什么（溜 

110#   
楼上你再皮我110就抱紧自己了 

111#   
魏大勋 

112#   
？？？？？？楼上知情人士？？ 

113#   
抓住111别让他跑了！！！ 

114#   
回113楼，在抓了！ 

115#   
别抓了我不跑…… 

116#   
他叫魏大勋，社院的，社会学系，大三。大二是民谣社副社，大三了就不管事了，帮着演演出撑撑场子，骗骗学妹（划掉）。 

117#   
爬了一百多楼终于知道名字了，太不容易了嘤嘤嘤 

118# 楼主   
我转社会学系还来得及吗！ 

119#   
楼主冷静，社院妹子贼多，竞争过于激烈了。 

120#   
歪个楼问一句，楼主哪个院的？ 

121# 楼主   
电子 

122#   
哈哈哈哈哈焊了这块板，我们就是E家人了* 

123#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈电子老学姐笑中带泪 

124#   
知情人士还在不，再抖点料哇 

125#   
是啊是啊 想知道小哥哥有没有女朋友~ 

126#   
楼上别想了，社院那么个莺歌燕舞的地方，你觉得呢？   
沧桑.jpg 

127#   
我还在啊，他没有女朋友。   
看你们这么有兴趣附赠一条吧，他东北人，吉林的。 

128#   
！！！！！！ 

129#   
诸君 我好兴奋啊！ 

130#   
摩拳擦掌嚯嚯嚯嚯 

131#   
天辣！！！！！！！ 

132#   
emmm你们也不要太激动了，他在他们院蛮有名的，别的院也好多知道这号人的，追他的真的不少。 

133# 楼主   
公平竞争嘛！都有机会啊姐妹们！ 

134#   
不做姐妹了！情敌再见！ 

135#   
姐妹们讲讲先来后到啊，让追了一年的大二迷妹先拿到爱的号码牌好吗？ 

136#   
我，是我先，明明都是我先来的…… 

137#   
白学现场，先打死。 

138#   
安排上了 

139#   
春风十里.mp3   
天空之城.mp3   
董小姐.mp3   
提取码：xkby   
效果比较好，比较完整的三首歌，自取吧。你们的姐妹在地下通道站了一晚上岗，现在要回寝室挺尸了。 

140#   
辛苦了，你永远活在我们的网盘里！ 

141# 楼主   
我要设成闹铃！ 

142#   
楼主洗洗睡吧 

143# 楼主   
不！ 

144#   
您不觉得您有点儿叛逆吗.jpg 

145#   
睡吧姐妹，明儿一早训练呢，明晚军训晚会且有你high的。 

146#   
明天军训晚会WDX小哥哥会有节目吗？ 

147#   
民谣社有节目，但不是他上。 

148#   
我哭了，为什么呜呜呜呜呜 

149#   
他刷排安排得蛮紧的，比较累。而且社院刚开学事情超多的，体谅一下吧~   
打个广告哦，民谣社欢迎学弟学妹加入，明晚的节目也很精彩！！ 

150#   
好的好的，体谅体谅 

151#   
楼主不见了 

152#   
窥屏呢吧？楼主还在不？ 

153#   
真的不见了，睡了吧？ 

154#   
感觉是睡了，军训蛮辛苦的。 

155#   
楼主晚安哦，大家晚安❤ 

156#   
楼主不在的第一天，不是很想她。 

157# 楼主   
？？？？？？ 

158#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

159#   
楼主今天训练结束了吗？ 

160# 楼主   
是的哇，刚吃了晚饭，在往军训晚会会场走。 

161#   
楼主楼主，今天WDX小哥哥刷排刷到我们这边了！！ 

162#   
羡慕 

163#   
羡慕得要死 

164#   
小哥哥真人好好看啊，脸又小肩又宽，而且皮肤好白哦！！ 

165#   
我恨！ 

166# 楼主   
是吧是吧wwwwww 

167#   
军训晚会舞台好大，还有钢琴。 

168#   
那是钢琴社用的，钢琴社这几年节目都特别出彩，所以专门给挪了钢琴上台。 

169#   
不止钢琴社用那琴，因为大费周章搬了钢琴进来，要物尽其用，所以一些歌唱类节目也有钢伴。 

170#   
要开始了，有点小激动(*❦ω❦) 

171#   
妈诶跆拳道社好可怕2333333不会把人吓得不敢入社吗哈哈哈哈哈 

172#   
不会。   
去年我也被踢腿那架势吓得一愣一愣的，今年已经在台上劈木板了。 

173#   
哈哈哈哈哈楼上刚劈完就水帖辛苦了 

174#   
学姐也想看表演，但是正在教室听王X吉营销案例分析…… 

175#   
心疼一秒吧，市场营销还是要有激情ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ 

176#   
哇！十大！ 

177#   
啥玩意儿？ 

178#   
校园十大歌手 

179#   
是哪一个！！！！ 

180#   
鸥学姐！！！！！！ 

181#   
承包我美鸥！ 

182#   
鸥鸥还唱成全吗？ 

183#   
是的哇，还有钢琴伴奏的~ 

184#   
说到钢琴伴奏，没人觉得这个伴奏小哥长得过分好看了吗？ 

185#   
23333过分好看是多好看？ 

186#   
[白敬亭弹琴侧脸.jpg]   
[白敬亭王鸥对视.jpg] 

187#   
楼主你这楼改名叫m大帅哥楼吧。 

188#   
确实是过分好看了 

189#   
太过分了 

190#   
还有更过分的，我扛炮拍现场给校公众号供图的基友拍到的高清图   
[白敬亭低头侧脸近景.jpg] 

191#   
woc泪痣！！！ 

192#   
prprprprprprprprprpr 

193#   
呜呜呜呜呜两天看了两位神仙，我好怕运气用光下周选课一门都中不了啊！！！ 

194#   
一分钟，我要这个小哥的全部信息。 

195#   
30秒！ 

196#   
一分半过去了你看有人理你俩吗？ 

197#   
两分半了我来理一下194和195   
小哥钢琴社的，大二，表演部部长。叫白敬亭。 

198#   
谁来告诉我为什么神仙连名字都这么好听？？？ 

199#   
神仙啊凡间有火锅您务必多待一会儿1551 

200#   
哈哈哈这个泪痣小哥怎么8得这么快？所以为啥昨天8WDX小哥哥历尽苦辛！ 

201#   
淦！ 

202#   
？？？201怎么回事哦！ 

203#   
淦！这是昨天地下通道那个北京小哥啊！ 

204#   
是你吗百度云姐妹？？？ 

205#   
楼上你可闭嘴吧还百度云姐妹哈哈哈哈哈哈 

206#   
是我啊！如假包换的啊！ 

207#   
淦！那你昨天为什么不说他长得那么好看！ 

208#   
淦！你们也没有问我啊！ 

209#   
你们不要干来干去好不好hhhhhhhhh 

210#   
果然神仙只和神仙做朋友 

211#   
所以魏学长就是和这位白学长给里给气咯？ 

212#   
211你补课了吧 过于优秀 

213#   
呜呜呜呜呜会弹钢琴的男孩子太心水了 

214#   
好有气质啊，冷冷清清的那种(╥╯^╰╥) 

215#   
等一下吼，我好像发现一件大事吼！ 

216#   
楼上你这是什么语气吼！好好说话不会的吼！ 

217#   
不好意思吼！中午社团面试的学姐是台湾人，被带跑了吼！ 

218#   
所以到底是什么大事吼！ 

219#   
你们看这个小哥哥是不是你们的WDX小哥哥吼！   
[魏大勋认真举手机拍照.jpg] 

220#   
真的是他吼！他在拍谁吼！ 

221#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈烦死了都好好说话啦！！！！ 

222#   
拍你们白敬亭学长。   
别问我为什么知道，我在他后排，看见了。 

223#   
？？？？？？？？？？？ 

224#   
拍得老认真了，还加滤镜呢。   
点烟.jpg 

225#   
？？？？？？？？？？   
！！！！！！！！！ 

226#   
顺带一提你们鸥鸥大美人一次都没入镜，头发丝儿都没有。   
楼上的你问号感叹号能不能一边多，我强迫症看了难受。   
点烟×2.jpg 

227#   
！！！！！！！！！！   
？？？？？？？？？？

tbc.


	3. 论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *预警依旧见（1） 我太懒了（溜   
> *CP：白魏 轻微双北 轻微晨鸥

227#   
！！！！！！！！！！   
？？？？？？？？？？ 

228# 楼主   
不是很懂你们男孩子的友情 

229#   
这不是我们男孩子的友情，是兄弟情（滑稽 

230#   
为什么我觉得还好？你怎么知道WDX小哥哥拍BJT小哥哥不是为了做表情包？（突然笑死.jpg 

231#   
230说的好像也有点道理 

232#   
你家做表情包加滤镜啊？ 

233#   
谁知道加的是不是这种滤镜呢？   
[网络一线牵，珍惜这段缘.jpg] 

234#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈   
[你也网上冲浪啊.jpg] 

235#   
[请你离开我的互联网世界.jpg] 

236# 楼主   
救命你们哪来这么多沙雕表情包哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

237#   
哇鸥鸥谢幕还有人送花！ 

238#   
送的还是手制的毛毡玫瑰，好用心哦   
（坐在退场通道边上的绝佳视角嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻） 

239#   
鸥鸥退场之后坐到第一排看节目了   
[王鸥侧脸.jpg]   
[王鸥回头微笑.jpg] 

240#   
我美鸥真的什么色号都hold住了 

241#   
你们白也跟着鸥学姐到第一排了 

242#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈BJT小哥哥讲话真的好好笑 

243#   
鸥鸥坐下之后把毛毡玫瑰放在旁边座位上，白小哥也跟过来要坐她身边。结果他一看见鸥学姐边上的玫瑰就问：“这谁花卷儿搁这儿啊，不吃一会儿凉了。” 

244#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈花卷哈哈哈哈哈哈 

245#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈他好过分哦 

246#   
好心疼送花的人但是好想笑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈 

247#   
你们白一直这么怼人的吗红红火火恍恍惚惚 

248#   
他一般只怼熟人的 

249#   
我也觉得是。大一选修课和他一个组，人挺有礼貌的。 

250#   
为什么说到BJT小哥哥就这么多知情人士！ 

251#   
因为BJT参加过新生杯篮球赛，在表白墙挂了四五天，基本算全校范围的名人。 

252# 楼主   
所以他跟送花的人很熟吗？ 

253#   
没听说过 

254#   
怼送花的应该不是因为熟吧，个人感觉是因为这人对鸥学姐献殷勤。 

255#   
+1 

256#   
？？？白小哥和鸥学姐有什么吗？我这么快就要失恋了吗？？？ 

257#   
要是鸥学姐我也确实没什么好逼逼的… 

258#   
想多了吧，美鸥跟白有亲戚关系辣2333333 

259#   
？？？？？？ 

260#   
是真的，经白鸥双方认证的亲属关系，鸥和白的妈妈是一辈的。 

261# 楼主   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么这么好笑啊 

262#   
突然有一种母子情深的即视感 

263#   
BJT：天要下雨，娘要嫁人。 

264#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈所以他到底是以什么心态在怼鸥学姐的追求者啊 

265#   
他这把鸥学姐捂得太严实了吧，笑死。 

266#   
捂再严实也没防住工管那学长啊（手动滑稽 

267#   
？？？？？有故事啊 

268#   
他俩那事传了八百个版本了，另开一楼讨论吧。 

269#   
理性吃瓜 

270#   
！！！！你们的WDX小哥哥溜到第一排了！ 

271#   
在BJT边上坐下了 

272#   
俩人凑一块儿一边看手机一边不知道说了些啥，笑得还挺开心的…… 

273#   
！！！！！！ 

274#   
在入坑的边缘试探 

275#   
我个儿高，站坑里也能露头，先嗑为敬！ 

276#   
哈哈哈哈哈我听见BJT小哥说WDX拍照水平适合去派出所拍身份证照片 

277#   
“出入境管理处那自助照相仪都比你拍得好。”   
他太好笑了吧2333333333 

278#   
WDX：委屈巴巴.jpg 

279#   
嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎哥太过分了 

280#   
楼上这个鸭子笑好眼熟 

281#   
抓住他！那个被划了重点的知情人士！！ 

282#   
100楼那个鸭笑兄弟吗！！！ 

283#   
282你少说两句吧，深深怀疑百度云姐妹也是出自你口。 

284#   
279你干吗一直学我讲话！ 

285#   
还是说你以为装成我回帖就没有人知道你是什么人！ 

286#   
？？？？？一出大戏？ 

287#   
瓜从天降 

288#   
快抓住这个鸭笑兄弟！ 

289#   
回复285 私聊，姐，我错了。   
以及我是100楼和279楼，但是拜托不要叫我鸭笑兄弟！ 

290#   
私以为楼上看起来就料很多的样子 

291#   
那我+1 

292#   
那我+2 

293#   
别加了，说正事。 

294#   
既然你不愿意我们叫你鸭笑兄弟，我们就叫你嘎嘎。 

295#   
？？？楼上你扪心自问，这比鸭笑兄弟好在哪里？ 

296#   
就嘎嘎吧，熟人都是这么叫我，蛮巧的。 

297#   
所以嘎嘎和285是怎么回事？ 

298#   
学她讲话回帖然后惨烈掉马嘛…… 

299#   
所以她生活中真的那么笑？嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎？ 

300#   
？？？？299你重点偏了吧？ 

301#   
力挽狂澜。嘎嘎你说的“哥”是谁哦？ 

302#   
感谢楼上 

303#   
我白哥啦。 

304#   
？？？？感觉很熟的样子？ 

305#   
我跟小白认识比他认识大勋哥还早啦！ 

306#   
谁提示一下课代表划了啥重点来着！！ 

307#   
自己翻102楼 

308#   
307你都不宠人家！ 

309#   
308你演够了再出来…… 

310#   
复习完重点回来提问，嘎嘎你说你白哥“真的去了”，去哪了？ 

311#   
突然激动，310你好有范哦！ 

312#   
小场面，莫激动。老学姐躺寝室床上爬楼，枕巾都快扯破了。 

313#   
没人发现楼主不见了吗？ 

314#   
真的欸 

315# 楼主   
晚会结束了，楼主在退场啊……边走边打字不方便。 

316#   
楼主走路不要看手机啊，注意安全。 

317#   
所以嘎嘎不见了吗？还是不想回答310的问题？ 

318#   
在打字啊。   
昨晚我跟白哥一起在教学1楼自习，白哥在院群里刷到大勋哥在地下通道的照片，然后就开始微信找大勋哥聊天。我问他要干吗，他直接跟我说“写你线代去”……然后我福至心灵，说白哥你要想去就去吧，白哥又说他才不去，玩了十分钟手机就收拾东西走了。   
我后来才发现他没有回寝室，而是去了地下通道。 

319#   
？？？口嫌体正直？？？ 

320#   
所以他去地下通道干吗哦？ 

321#   
找WDX呗 

322#   
所以他为什么要找WDX哦 

323#   
关系好呗 

324#   
关♂系♂好♂呗 

325#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

326#   
白哥跟大勋哥他们两个关系是蛮好的啦。但是我不太清楚你们为什么对他们两个关系好的事，这么在意。 

327#   
一时不知道怎么解释。 

328#   
冷静姐妹们，不觉得他是在诈我们吗？ 

329#   
搞CP的冷静啊，禁止屈打成基。 

330#   
329你这个语气真的不像什么正经警告hhhhhhhhhh 

331# 楼主   
嘎嘎你还有没有可以告诉我们的BJT或者WDX小哥哥的事情，好想知道呜呜呜呜呜。 

332#   
咦楼主回到寝室了吗？ 

333# 楼主   
是的哦，谢谢关心~ 

334#   
同求嘎嘎再给点料吧，地主家也没余粮了嘤嘤嘤 

335#   
我知道WDX重修过高数下册，这个算吗？ 

336#   
？？？？神tm……提到高数突然有点后颈发凉 

337#   
为什么重修啊？ 

338#   
好奇 

339#   
白哥偶然看到他成绩单了，然后说“你高数（下）怎么能考68呢？怎么也得86吧？”然后大勋哥非常委屈，就打算重修了。 

340#   
？？？感觉重修好痛苦，就这么轻易决定重修了？ 

341#   
其实他也有犹豫了蛮久的，然后白哥说“魏大勋你抓点儿紧，否则我登你教务网给你军训点重修”。大勋哥本来为了之后出国考虑，就蛮想要重修的，被白哥吓到了就马上交了申请了。 

342#   
嘎嘎你复述BJT小哥哥话怎么这么好笑啊hhhhhhhhhh 

343#   
是BJT本人太好笑了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

344#   
笑死了这什么绝世好朋友啊 

345#   
太狠了，重修军训2333333 

346#   
说起来你们可能不信，大勋哥高数（下）复习的时候是白哥在辅导…… 

347#   
？？？？？WDX不是比BJT高一级吗？ 

348#   
出来看神仙.jpg 

349#   
这操作太骚了，我跟不上了。 

350#   
BJT哪个院的？ 

351#   
数学系…… 

352# 楼主   
打扰了 

353#   
他为什么有头发？？？ 

354#   
一晚上过去了还是没人告诉我他为什么有头发（职业假笑.jpg 

355#   
楼上自己挽尊累不累啊wwwwww 

356#   
！！！在教学楼偶遇WDX小哥哥！ 

357#   
吸楼上欧气 

358#   
但是感觉小哥哥看起来好冷淡哦，有点吓人但是好A啊…… 

359#   
？？？不是说有梨涡？？一直以为是个大甜豆！ 

360#   
是真的A啊…… 

361#   
没睡醒，懵着呢。民谣社昨晚线上会议改曲子改到3点。 

362#   
我刚想吐槽356为什么七点二十就在教学楼了… 

363#   
早八的gay率论啊！！！来晚了只能后排抠脚了！！ 

364#   
等一下，你们不好奇361的语气吗？！

tbc.


	4. 论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！（4）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：白魏 轻微双北 轻微晨鸥   
> *没有逻辑 好像也不太甜qwq

364#   
等一下，你们不好奇361的口气吗？！

365#   
盲生，你发现了华点

366#   
！！！！！！   
抓住361楼

367#   
在抓了！！！

368#   
361别跑！！！

369#   
你让我别跑我就不跑啊？

370#   
妈呀你好可爱啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

371#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈突然认真

372#   
361企图萌混过关

373#   
……十分钟过去了

374#   
跑掉了，没抓住。

375#   
所以你们没觉得361的语气里有点什么吗？

376#   
是有点，但是我高中语文老师在我毕业以后把我微信拉黑了，我形容不出来。

377#   
强行形容一波   
有点像小时候班主任打电话给我妈告状，说我在早读课吃小笼包，我妈回答“她起晚了呀，没吃早饭饿了嘛！”的语气。

378#   
世上只有妈妈好，我先哭为敬。

379#   
我妈就只会说任凭老师管理教育，回家没收我买小笼包的零花钱。

380#   
楼上你那个才是亲妈。

381#   
而我竟然觉得377的形容，很贴切。

382#   
怎么个贴切法？

383#   
就是，解释里有一丝丝辩白，辩白里有一丝丝回护。

384#   
默默掏出高中语文摘抄本。

385#   
所以我们有理由怀疑，361楼就是

386#   
是啥啊？等半天了你倒是把剩下半句憋出来啊！

387#   
话到嘴边，突然胆怯。

388#   
刚才偶遇WDX小哥哥的那位姐妹还在不！！！

389#   
怎么的呢？

390#   
我刚发现我和WDX小哥哥一节课啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

391#   
？？？？？？？

392#   
这都开学两周了你怎么才发现呢？

393#   
可能是刚补选的课吧，开学两周内允许补退选的。

394#   
是的啊，他前两节课都没来！

395# 楼主   
什么课啊！！！！！！

396#   
楼主你军训为什么可以玩手机？？？？

397#   
现在军训这么水了吗？

398# 楼主   
今天排练军训汇报流程，楼主在候场嘛~

399#   
PY

400#   
？？？PY什么？

401#   
PY交易

402#   
401我看你是想进小黑屋。   
PY是指Python啦，应该是Python程序设计那门课吧。

403#   
可是我记得社院不用修这门……

404#   
自己选修的吧

405#   
这门还蛮多人选的，似乎是刚开的课。

406#   
说起PY，有谁记得上学期期末的某瓣惨剧（doge

407#   
？？？？新人求科普

408#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈某瓣大型恼羞成怒现场

409#   
同求一波科普

410#   
去年PY期末课设要求写网络爬虫，一半人都去爬了某瓣，某瓣为了反爬取，把m大校园网整个IP池封了23333333

411#   
学期结束放长假了都没恢复（滑稽

412#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

413#   
前排出售PY期末课设爬虫

414#   
楼上举报了。

415#   
学PY还好啦，蛮人性化的……

416#   
计科秃子看着你们的头发露出了歆羡的目光

417#   
我有个室友大一结束转去计科了，大二一年都是整个寝室的快乐源泉。

418# 楼主   
说出来让大家高兴高兴！

419#   
楼主你军训水帖真的很拉仇恨！！！！

420#   
之前大二期末她要做课设，每天跑机房。正好赶上那几天暴雨，门都出不去，然后他们班课程群里：   
学生A：老师，我被困在机房了！   
学生B：老师，我被困在机房了！   
学生C：老师，我被困在机房了！   
学生D：老师，我被困在机房了！   
……   
学生Z：老师，我被困在机房了！   
老师：那正好   
老师：大家就都别走了，我们今晚一鼓作气把课设解决！

421#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太惨了

422#   
妈呀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

423#   
一个班的人都在机房奋战，结果课程群突然跳消息出来：   
老师：大家累不累？   
学生A：不累，就是头有点冷！   
学生B：不累，就是头有点冷！   
学生C：不累，就是头有点冷！   
学生D：不累，就是头有点冷！   
……   
学生Z：不累，就是头有点冷！   
老师：课代表，唱个歌给大家暖暖头吧！   
课代表：老师，我不会唱！   
学生A：老师，他会唱！   
课代表：老师，我真的不会！   
老师：唱一首期末成绩加三分。   
课代表：我唱，老师我唱！   
学生A：老师我可以给他加B-BOX   
学生B：老师，我们寝室报名合唱一首《冬天里的一把火》给大家暖和暖和！   
学生C：老师，我们寝室要求给大家阿卡贝拉一段《心火烧》！

424#   
红红火火恍恍惚惚

425#   
计科是魔鬼吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

426# 楼主   
所以唱歌真的加分吗？

427#   
怎么可能啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

428#   
我室友刚刚还跟我说他们班一同学的哥们儿，扬言要在计科抓一个自学过PY的给对象补Python

429#   
听起来多么像抓一只老母鸡给对象补身子。

430#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你做个人吧

431#   
妈耶笑死了hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

432#   
老母鸡做错了什么？

433#   
自学过PY的计科er又做错了什么？

434#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈完了我笑点长在计科身上了

435#   
对不起，虽然很好笑，但是428说的那种男朋友真的想要拥有

436#   
醒醒姐妹，对象不可能有的。

437#   
这辈子是不可能有的。

438#   
话说回来，计科本来说要和我们院联谊的呢？？

439#   
楼上哪个院的？

440#   
社院哇

441#   
被数学系截胡了（手动狗头

442#   
突然心疼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

443# 楼主   
我一边爬楼一边在队伍里憋笑真的好辛苦……

444#   
这也能被截胡？？？

445#   
其实是公平竞争，有序配对啦。但是数学系团学里负责的鸥学姐和蓉蓉方案做的好，而且鸥和社院学生会的鬼鬼老熟人了，特别合拍嘛，活动推进更顺畅一点。（而且社院老撒和数学系何教授铁得跟长一块儿似的）（划掉）

446#   
你说起鬼鬼我就想说，她真的是策划鬼才（滑稽

447#   
真•策划鬼才（笑死

448#   
黑人问号.jpg

449#   
(O_o)??

450#   
哈哈哈哈哈446是说她提议数学系和社院联谊形式搞成一对一微积分教学的事吗？

451#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真鬼才

452#   
我以为你说的是她建议，联谊的时候社院送给数学系的礼品选霸王2333333333

453#   
我猜楼上你想不到这个提议被驳回的原因是霸王太贵了，学生会预算有限。

454#   
我的妈鸭哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

455# 楼主   
我刚才笑得差点在教官面前把手机甩出去！！！

456#   
鬼鬼虽然脑回路感人，但是做起事情真的不含糊的。上学期联谊直接把WDX抓到会场当吉祥物……

457#   
对哦WDX小哥哥社院的欸！

458#   
然后鸥鸥那边为了表示诚意，要求数学系颜值巅峰BJT小哥哥和蓉蓉盛装出席。结果那天晚上就看他俩站门口跟东方神娃似的233333

459#   
神tm东方神娃

460#   
你们怎么不说我鸥为了暖场安排BJT去给社院小妹妹献花，你白为了应付我鸥专门准备了一个变玫瑰花的小魔术，结果掏出来的时候花插反了。

461#   
救命460你是BJT小哥哥黑粉吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

462#   
蓉蓉在边上看着白眼都要翻到天上了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

463#   
联谊那天我正好托福课，错过了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

464#   
楼上你亏大了，我那天去了，一直坐在WDX小哥哥边上嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

465#   
楼上姐妹！！！有没有照片什么的！！想看WDX小哥哥穿正装啊！！！！

466#   
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊想看+1

467#   
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊+10086

468#   
我翻一哈

469#   
[魏大勋黑衬衫玩手机.jpg]

470#   
prprprprprprprpr

471#   
嗷！黑衬衫好欲（捂嘴

472# 楼主   
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜神仙

473#   
身材好好嘤嘤嘤

474#   
虽然很好看，但是忍不住想问，他是有网瘾吗？这种活动也玩手机2333333

475#   
没人搭讪吗？

476#   
没人觊觎这美色吗？我不信。   
邓摇.gif

477#   
有人搭讪啊 我印象超深刻哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

478#   
前排听故事

479#   
跟着前排有肉吃

480#   
有一个女生拿了一杯黑糖鹿丸鲜奶过来，问他喝不喝奶茶，他刚抬头还没说话，后边BJT不知道从哪冒出来，说WDX奶茶过敏。小姑娘有点尴尬嘛，就问你们白说那这杯你喝吗，你猜你们白说啥……

481#   
预感不是什么好话233333

482#   
窒息回复预定

483#   
骚操作预警hhhhhhh

484#   
你们白说：“我对杯子过敏。”

tbc.


	5. 论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！（5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：白魏 轻微双北 轻微晨鸥   
> *在这一章的开头再说明一下吧 上一章的杯子梗是白在WMZDB里自己的梗 他真的很有梗

484#   
你们白说：“我对杯子过敏。”

485#   
红红火火恍恍惚惚

486#   
23333333姑娘真的没拿奶茶吸管捅他吗？

487#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

488#   
他是吃段子长大的吗？

489#   
所以他为什么每天怼天怼地的？hhhhhhhhh

490#   
他平时真的不怎么怼人，至少我没被怼过……

491#   
是的，周围跟他接触过的同学都说蛮有礼貌的样子。

492#   
那他为啥怼人家姑娘，虽然很好笑但是姑娘多可怜（憋笑

493#   
也不是怼吧，可能就开个玩笑？

494#   
五食堂偶遇鸥学姐，学姐今天好漂亮prprprprpr

495#   
？？？为什么全世界都在偶遇神仙？

496#   
这种好事什么时候能被我撞上？

497#   
鸥学姐好像不是一个人在吃饭……

498#   
？？？？？

499#   
497别搞这种噱头啊，和室友吃个饭不是很正常……

500#   
散了吧散了吧。

501#   
不是啊，是男生。

502#   
快通知BJT！！！

503#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上

504#   
BJT正提刀赶来（滑稽

505#   
这楼怎么还8起别人了？

506# 楼主   
8吧没事，我超想知道……

507#   
？？？？？楼主？？？

508#   
楼主这瓜已经吃得打嘴不放了

509#   
我突然发现这个男的好像是我们院的学长，之前商赛得奖的那个……

510#   
楼上你说的莫不是这个   
[魏晨商赛答辩.jpg]

511#   
卧槽，又是帅哥……

512# 楼主   
prprprprprprprprpr

513#   
？？？？楼主WDX你不要了？

514# 楼主   
两不耽误

515#   
楼主真是个妙人（笑哭

516#   
是工商管理那个魏晨吗？

517#   
就是他。

518#   
啊神仙的世界里都是神仙啊……

519#   
但是他俩不是早在一起了吗？

520#   
楼上你说这事BJT知道吗？

521#   
我觉得玄

522#   
他知道啊嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎

523#   
是你吗嘎嘎！

524#   
是你吗嘎嘎！

525#   
是我啊，我回来了！

526#   
嘎嘎一来我就知道又有瓜可以吃了！！！

527#   
前排等瓜

528#   
蹭前排出售瓜子水果花生米啤酒饮料微积分了啊

529#   
？？？楼上你是不是卖了什么不该卖的？

530#   
爬楼时，瓜和二重积分更配哦~

531#   
白哥早就知道鸥姐姐和魏的事啊，他刚知道的时候一下子就爆了，后来时间长好像就习惯了。之前那个商赛之后，魏的学院里的公众号有给他做一个专题，里面他自己讲小时候的梦想是当酒店试床员，睡遍世界上所有酒店。白哥看到鸥姐姐朋友圈转发这个推送，就在底下评论：“他干吗不改名叫魏了睡？？？”

532#   
发现娘要嫁人的BJT小哥哥，突然产生强烈的危机感hhhhhhhhhhh

533#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈BJT小哥哥真的对魏学长充满敌意

534#   
为什么他每次怼人都这么好笑233333

535#   
他们两个在一起的事情也没有瞒别人啦，身边的人基本上都知道的。就连何教授上课也会开他们玩笑。鸥姐姐有一次上何教授的课，何教授就跟她讲：“听说你家小魏他们商院的高数，学的是简明版的那套教材啊！那这样我很放心，你的数学水平直接决定你的家庭地位！”所以他们两个这个基本是大家都认可的事，白哥没什么好反对的啦。   
而且白哥这个人蛮有原则的，鸥姐姐脱单之后，他怼往鸥姐姐面前凑的人怼得比以前更狠嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎。   
后来大勋哥也知道他们两个在一起了，还是白哥跟他讲的。但是大勋哥知道这件事以后，就说要找魏拜把子当兄弟，然后就因为企图占白哥便宜，被白哥微信拉黑一个礼拜。

536#   
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhWDX也是个鬼才啊！

537#   
WDX真skr小机灵鬼哈哈哈哈哈哈

538#   
坐在鸥学姐旁边听到他们在聊朋辈导师的事？

539#   
鸥学姐学生会的吧，聊这个也蛮正常啊。

540# 楼主   
朋辈导师是啥？？

541#   
同问

542#   
是有几个院的学生会在搞的活动，就是安排比较优秀的大二大三学生带新生，一人带六七个那样，平时答答疑谈谈心啥的。

543#   
我们院在搞，昨天刚被拉进小组群。

544#   
社院有在搞吗？（笑容突然变态

545#   
数学系有吗（嘴角疯狂乱他妈上扬

546#   
答答疑谈谈心？不是谈谈恋爱吗？？？（滑稽

547#   
你想得美

548#   
可靠消息，这届朋辈导师有WDX。   
叫我雷锋吧。

549#   
！！！！！！

550#   
全论坛搜索被WDX小哥哥带的新生！！！！

551#   
对！就是你！别窥屏了！

552#   
叫你一声你敢答应吗？

553#   
变回你原来的样子！

554#   
楼上你跑错了吧23333333

555#   
你们到底为什么觉得这么威逼不利诱的，我会想出来……

556#   
口嫌体正直，盖戳了。

557# 楼主   
？？？真的有啊！！！

558#   
楼主你是多不了解你的帖子，谈天说地区热门了都……

559#   
实不相瞒，WDX学长带的一整个组都在看这个帖……

560#   
？？？？？

561# 楼主   
他本人不会也看过吧？

562#   
那我就不知道了。

563#   
突然有一丝刺激（doge

564#   
人都找到了赶紧抓住了问啊！聊啥呢一个个的！

565#   
讨厌，别急嘛~

566#   
楼上自重

567#   
大兄弟！WDX小哥哥都和你们聊啥啊！

568#   
你怎么知道不是小姐妹~

569#   
如果是小姐妹，那就是情敌了！！！

570#   
不是姐妹。   
也没聊啥，就是互相吐吐槽谈谈心，有什么不懂的问问他。他还蛮健谈的，每次聊着聊着就被他带着开始唠嗑了。

571#   
谈啥心啊！！！

572#   
就是啊！！多说说啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

573#   
就比如我室友问他，体育馆的健身房一般什么时候开放，然后他就说“干啥啊？想健身还是想减肥啊？”我室友说想减肥，他回“唉你别提减肥，提这事儿我就闹心。”   
他说有个朋友上学期选修了C语言的课，那天他跟那朋友聊天说要减肥，朋友回说减啥啊压根儿不胖，别瞎折腾。他说到这里，我们都强烈怀疑他说这段是拐着弯儿夸自己。   
完了他接着说，他跟那朋友坚决表示要减肥，结果他朋友说，那好办啊，你先熬夜，他说不行，熬夜长胖。他朋友说那你熬完夜再叫一炸鸡外卖，没准儿体重就溢出了。   
他说他问了一圈才听懂他这朋友说的什么意思，过程中收到无数条无情而冷漠的“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，深感被计算机科学羞辱。所以他这学期怒选程序设计课程，但是最后看了一圈觉得也就Python能勉强学会。

574#   
他朋友是魔鬼吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

575#   
嘤嘤嘤我也想拥有说我不胖的好朋友

576#   
我就不一样了，我想拥有说我不胖的男朋友。

577#   
楼上醒醒。

578#   
男人都是大猪蹄子。我男票天天说他是养猪的。

579#   
+1   
这种男友不存在的。

580#   
只有我觉得WDX小哥哥又怂又委屈吗？

581#   
我也觉得哈哈哈哈哈他怎么这么可爱哇！

582#   
WDX：选修C语言了不起啊！

583#   
学着Python的WDX：好像真有点了不起……

584#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈委屈死了

585#   
但是他脾气好好啊，特别适合当朋辈导师啊

586#   
同意。我当朋辈导师有被问过四食堂米线多少钱一碗这种问题，我真的恨不得爬网线过去暴打对面的人（职业假笑.jpg

587# 楼主   
听你们这么说我突然好奇BJT小哥哥要是当了朋辈导师会是什么场景……

588#   
233333333学弟学妹不会被怼到说不出话吗？

589#   
感觉能被他拿话噎死哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

590#   
数学系有朋辈导师活动，BJT入选了。

591#   
？？？？？？？

592#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我提前为他的崽崽们焚香祈福

593#   
我觉得我已经看到结局了23333333

594#   
真的不会被带自闭吗？别给人家整退学了（滑稽

595#   
也没有那么夸张，白哥还蛮重视这个活动的。

596#   
哇把话筒递给嘎嘎！

597#   
灯光师，照他！

598#   
什么叫“蛮重视这个活动”（手动狗头

599#   
为什么我有一种不祥的预感……

600#   
哈哈哈哈稳住我好奇得要死

601#   
白哥昨天专门给朋辈导师的群取了名字啊~

602#   
叫啥？

603#   
以防万一，骚操作预警一波

604#   
楼上黑粉吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

605#   
苍蝇搓手.jpg

606#   
所以到底叫啥？？

607#   
油瓶大队。

tbc.


	6. 论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！（6）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CP：白魏 轻微双北 轻微晨鸥   
> *尝试一下能不能甜一点！   
> *努力在甜了 但我的特长果然还是沙雕

607#   
油瓶大队。 

608#   
他是有多嫌弃自己带的学弟学妹（跪 

609#   
心疼…… 

610#   
没人笑吗？那我先笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

611#   
对不起，虽然很惨，但是我也想笑23333333 

612#   
白哥有好好疼他们，他把自己划过了重点的思修书送给他们了，哪怕之后他只能用kindle压泡面了。 

613#   
好的嘎嘎，我们感受到了，你白哥真的很用心在疼他们。 

614#   
顺带说一句，思修压泡面真的很好用…… 

615#   
+1 

616#   
于是话题停在泡面了……楼主一下午都没有出现。 

617#   
就一点点想她。 

618#   
竟然晚上也没有出现…… 

619#   
晚安吧大家。 

620#   
每天起床第一句，先给自己打个气！ 

621#   
不是求个雨吗？（滑稽 

622#   
事实证明，历届新生求的雨都会在正式上课的第一天准时来临。 

623#   
安排上了。 

624#   
所以这都十点半了，620你刚起床？？？ 

625#   
早上没课略略略~ 

626#   
下午军训汇报吗？楼主小可爱又不能出现了，想她。 

627#   
有人看过这个吗？   
[海报.jpg] 

628#   
联合演出吗？但是戏剧社民谣社钢琴社和十大要怎么联合演出？？ 

629#   
戏剧社的一边演着，其他人一边给现场配BGM？？？？ 

630#   
令人窒息的操作 

631#   
说是有特别节目，蓉蓉亲自排的…… 

632#   
所以蓉蓉上场吗？想再看她演曾思懿（趴 

633#   
这次不演北京人好像，虽然我私心也是想看蓉蓉演曾思懿嘤嘤嘤。 

634#   
前两天看到鸥学姐在戏剧社活动室排练噜 

635#   
！！！！！不会就是这次的活动吧！ 

636#   
鸥鸥要上台演戏吗！！！！ 

637#   
没人透个底这次演什么吗？！！！ 

638#   
室友汉服社的，说前两天在市中心店里租服装遇到戏剧社的人了，在租欧洲宫廷风格的衣服。 

639#   
妈呀想看蓉蓉穿公主裙呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜 

640#   
想看我鸥啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 

641#   
我天今年军训汇报音响效果怎么这么好…… 

642#   
是啊，这里在操场边上逸夫楼上课的，老师成功被音响吓到打嗝。 

643#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老师辛苦了。 

644#   
哈哈哈哈哈642你是老撒的课吗？ 

645#   
楼上知不知道什么叫看破不说破？老撒不要面子的啊（doge 

646# 楼主   
我胡汉三回来了！！！！！！ 

647#   
欢迎肥来！ 

648#   
欢迎~ 

649# 楼主   
中午紧赶慢赶，抢到晚上联合演出的票了！ 

650#   
？？？？？ 

651#   
羡慕 

652#   
羡慕得快要哭出来了 

653#   
想看我鸥…… 

654#   
想看我蓉…… 

655#   
钢琴社也在的话，BJT小哥哥会参加吗？或者民谣社那边WDX小哥哥…… 

656#   
楼上别想了，WDX小哥哥最近特别忙。至于你白哥，也就一千年营业一次吧。 

657#   
今年军训晚会要不是鸥学姐，他必然是不会来的（假笑.jpg 

658# 楼主   
洗好澡换好衣服了，高高兴兴看演出去~ 

659#   
呜呜呜呜呜楼主记得直播啊 

660#   
一整楼的人嗷嗷待哺呢（泪 

661#   
楼主到现场了吗？星星眼.jpg 

662#   
楼主坐第几排哇 

663# 楼主   
刚到，第三排中间。 

664# 楼主   
开始了开始了~ 

665#   
前排坐好 

666#   
跟着坐好 

667# 楼主   
咦感觉像音乐剧欸，就是演演唱唱的那种 

668#   
楼主你说的真的不是x乐之城？（手动狗头 

669# 楼主   
低配版吧233333333 

670# 楼主   
但是效果蛮好的欸，这个小姐姐靠着车后座唱后来好好听，民谣社小哥哥唱成都也好好听…… 

671#   
所以楼主沉迷表演，直接抛弃了我们。 

672#   
心情沉痛 

673#   
想看现场 

674#   
想看+1 

675#   
想看+2 

676# 楼主   
鸥学姐出场了！！！！ 

677#   
光速复活！！！！ 

678#   
前排坐好！！！ 

679# 楼主   
是特别节目，邀请其他社团的成员体验话剧和舞台剧演出！！！ 

680#   
所以到底演啥？！ 

681# 楼主   
雷雨节选！！！！ 

682#   
那我鸥鸥难道 

683# 楼主   
周蘩漪！！！！！ 

684#   
蓉蓉上了吗？ 

685# 楼主   
上了，她是四凤！ 

686#   
妈呀太精彩了吧呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜 

687#   
天惹噜！想看啊！ 

688# 楼主   
！！！！！！！！！！ 

689#   
？？？？？   
楼主怎么了？ 

690# 楼主   
BJT小哥哥！！！周萍！！！！！！！ 

691#   
我的妈鸭！ 

692#   
真•母子情深 

693#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死了我站一秒白鸥 

694#   
这邪教我嗑了23333333 

695#   
太刺激了吧！妈呀好想看现场呜呜呜呜呜呜 

686# 楼主   
[王鸥旗袍与白敬亭对视.jpg]   
[王鸥侧坐低头.jpg] 

687#   
卧槽！我他妈嗑爆！ 

688#   
我鸥旗袍太好看了吧（哭 

689#   
鸥学姐的身材我的天！疯狂prprprprprprpr 

690#   
这什么绝美禁忌之恋，我疯辽！！ 

691#   
一分钟内我要看到白鸥雷雨恋的文出现在我的书桌！ 

692#   
五分钟过去了，你看有人理你吗？ 

693# 楼主   
再送你们一张小白杨的吧   
[白敬亭为杨蓉皮外套.jpg] 

694#   
BJT小哥哥好苏…… 

695#   
我哭了，这个侧脸（跪 

696#   
这个蓉蓉由我来守护！！！ 

697# 楼主   
！！！！！！！！！！！ 

698#   
楼主你有什么激烈发言能不能一次性说完，我心脏不太好。 

699# 楼主   
还有一个表演啊！！！ 

700#   
？？？？谁？还有谁！！！ 

701# 楼主   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

702#   
来人，楼主疯了，叉出去吧。 

703# 楼主   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个童话舞台剧哈哈哈哈哈哈 

704#   
楼主什么情况？？？ 

705#   
建议采取强制手段 

706#   
了解。   
楼主我求你了告诉我们吧。 

707#   
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

708# 楼主   
是白雪公主！王子公主王后。 

709#   
？所以呢？ 

710# 楼主   
鸥学姐是王后，BJT小哥哥是王子。 

711#   
那我蓉蓉应该是公主了。原来租的服装在这里用了。 

712# 楼主   
不。 

713#   
？？？？？？？ 

714# 楼主   
公主是WDX小哥哥。 

715#   
？？？？？？？？？？？？ 

716#   
！！！！！！！！！！！！ 

717#   
你疯啦！ 

718# 楼主   
[魏大勋公主裙行礼.jpg]   
[白敬亭环抱魏大勋.jpg]   
[白敬亭魏大勋对视.jpg] 

719#   
我靠 

720#   
好大一只公主…… 

721#   
救命，我在上课但是我憋不住笑了   
而且莫名感觉甜甜的…… 

722#   
为什么没有吻戏！说好的吻醒呢？！！！！！ 

723#   
淦！真的有点甜…… 

724#   
我…我好像粉了 

725#   
这个深情的眼神，我死了（吐血 

726#   
为什么我觉得对视的时候BJT小哥哥的泪痣在发光（自抱自泣.jpg 

727# 楼主   
722冷静啊，真吻了还得了233333333   
但其实我也觉得好甜啊(猛男落泪.jpg   
另外，负责活动摄影的高中同学发我的   
[魏大勋白雪公主上半身特写.jpg] 

728#   
wdm，眉毛有点媚啊…… 

729#   
岂止是有点啊 

730#   
太媚了（五体投地 

731#   
完了，看久了觉得挺好看的。 

732# 楼主   
哈哈哈哈哈哈小哥哥说化妆时候专门叫哥们儿来看的，妆都是征求过他意见的。他说把化妆间所有妹子的口红拿出来让哥们儿挑，还问人家自己有没有让男人心动的感觉2333333 

733#   
我的妈他太皮了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

734#   
哥们儿不会真的心动吗（滑稽 

735#   
都说到这儿了，悄悄求一波口红色号。 

736#   
+1 

737#   
+2 

738#   
YSL MATTE STAIN #7 

739#   
感谢！！！ 

740#   
都选到YSL了为啥不用Corail Aquatique swatch，小哥哥皮肤那么白，偏橘的颜色更元气啊~ 

741#   
突然变成了美妆经验交流大会…… 

742#   
本抠脚直男瑟瑟发抖 

743#   
本大宝SOD蜜女孩不知所措 

744#   
这个颜色更温柔。 

745#   
？？？ 

746#   
笑的时候有梨涡。梨涡的颜色。

tbc.


	7. 论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！（7）

746#   
笑的时候有梨涡。梨涡的颜色。

747#   
……！

748#   
请赏析747楼标点符号特殊用法的用意。

749#   
赏析不出来，楼下你来。

750#   
超纲了。我只想知道746楼何方神圣。   
楼下交给你了。

751#   
747楼的标点符号充分表达了层主对746楼彩虹屁之高超水准的惊叹。

752#   
楼上要点完整，分析准确，满分。

753#   
所以接着750问一句，746何方神圣。

754#   
？？？发生什么事了？大勋哥的口红颜色怎么了吗？

755#   
Oh, my god!   
……！！！！！

756#   
白哥你把马甲穿好啊！

757#   
……

758#   
破案了。

759#   
嘎嘎你可长点心吧。

760# 楼主   
woc！头一回818遇上本人的……

761#   
所以746楼难道

762#   
难道真的是

763#   
真的是

764#   
是我。

765#   
！！！！！！

766#   
什么情况？BJT小哥哥是WDX小哥哥的彩虹屁真爱粉？？？？

767#   
现在男孩子都这么交朋友的？

768#   
交♂朋♂友

769#   
BJT小哥哥746楼的语言表达能力也太惊人了……

770#   
已经按着男朋友的头让他学了。

771#   
数学系学弟这里斗胆问一句，学长到底以什么样的心态发了746楼？

772#   
也就是……你爸夸你妈的那种心态吧。

773#   
？？？？？

774#   
学长你占我便宜！嘤嘤嘤！

775#   
你拉倒吧，要不是当朋辈导师我能摊上你？

776#   
771楼是？

777#   
是学长朋辈导师带的大一新生啊（doge

778#   
哇！羡慕！

779#   
太羡慕了！！！

780#   
你们是不是忘了什么重要的事情……

781#   
接楼上，什么叫你爸夸你妈那种心态？

782#   
！！！！！！！

783#   
天哪噜！！！！！

784#   
我的妈鸭！！！！

785#   
是我想的那个意思吗？！！！！

786#   
喵喵喵喵喵？？？？

787# 楼主   
等一下，所以这个眼神是没有在演？？？？   
[白敬亭魏大勋对视.jpg]

788#   
还是有演的成分的，因为我也在憋笑。

789#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

790#   
WDX听了想哭泣

791#   
所以这什么魔幻现实主义剧情，我疯了……

792#   
跪谢嘎嘎神助攻让我一夜之间失去两个男朋友。

793#   
不用谢。

794#   
我还能说什么呢？   
当然是选择原谅他们.jpg

795#   
祝你们幸福。

796#   
谢谢。

797#   
所以BJT小哥哥你窥屏多久了？？

798#   
你这么一问我突然想起来，你们还记得之前那个非常可疑的361楼吗……

799#   
专门翻回去看了，这个微妙的语气，啧。

800#   
妈耶，这么早就在了吗？

801#   
所以是你吗小哥哥？

802#   
是我。

803#   
？？？你怎么知道他开会到几点？

804#   
没准人家睡前聊天了呢，谈恋爱那点事。   
点烟.jpg

805#   
他跟我视频到一半，突然线上会议，手机充着电，我没挂断他也不知道。他睡着了我才睡的，视频一直开到第二天早上。

806#   
我。靠。

807#   
你没听到什么不该听到的吧（滑稽

808#   
那倒没有。但是我看他早上七点了还没起，怕他去晚了没位置，就挂断视频打了个电话给他。

809#   
……也就是说你连他课表都知道。

810#   
看一眼就记着了，没别的。

811# 楼主   
我，我不知道该说啥了。   
怎么别人上大学还能有人性化叫早服务呢？so sweet（职业假笑.jpg

812#   
楼主你赶紧逃命啊，你可是惦记过WDX小哥哥的人。

813# 楼主   
？？？突然害怕

814#   
也不光她惦记，不差这一个了。

815#   
为什么我觉得BJT小哥哥心好累哈哈哈哈哈哈哈   
BJT：不光惦记我姨，还惦记我男朋友。

816#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

817#   
辛苦了，不过你姨已经被人惦记走了hhhhhhhhhhh

818# 楼主   
2333333333333

819#   
楼主你洗洗睡吧，你们系明早八点的高数，老何等着教你们做人呢。

820# 楼主   
……   
我睡了，大家也早点睡，晚安。

821#   
晚安。

822#   
晚安~

823# 楼主   
。

824#   
楼主早上好！

825# 楼主   
不太好。困死。

826#   
楼主你在一教吗？

827# 楼主   
二教

828#   
WDX小哥哥那个班的Python早八，在二教。

829# 楼主   
qwq

830#   
WDX小哥哥好像没来上课……

831#   
？？？楼上你别是没看到吧？

832#   
不是啊，我坐最后一排，看一圈了没找着。

833#   
不会生病了吧？

834#   
昨晚不是还好好的？

835#   
大三了，还不让人家翘个课咋的……

836#   
是啊，反正Python不点名的。

837#   
小哥哥没来，上课突然失去动力。

838#   
楼上我劝你善良。我们这些上别的课的是不是该退学？

839#   
小哥哥来了！！！

840#   
？？？？迟到四十分钟？

841#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈偷偷从后门进教室被老师抓住了！

842#   
哇他说他是肠胃炎才来晚了的，什么情况……

843#   
？？？严重吗？

844#   
装的。

845#   
？？？？？？？

846#   
BJT小哥哥？

847#   
装得还挺像啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

848#   
装的？你怎么又知道了？

849#   
嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎他当然知道，他去大勋哥宿舍把人抓到教室的。

850#   
红红火火恍恍惚惚

851#   
笑死这什么绝世好男友哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

852#   
如果你不爱学习，对不起，我们谈不成朋友！（手动狗头

853#   
WDX小哥哥不要面子的吗？

854#   
小哥哥没有起床气吗？

855#   
还行，我带着早饭去的。

856#   
为什么有一种熟能生巧的感觉。

857#   
内容引起不适，举报了。

858#   
所以小哥哥你怎么知道他翘课（笑死

859#   
不是你们告诉我的吗？

860#   
？？？？？？？？

861#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈天哪

862#   
所以是我们卖了WDX小哥哥吗？

863#   
小哥哥你怎么一大早就窥屏哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

864#   
这什么沙雕情侣日常23333333

865#   
那我要举报，WDX小哥哥上课玩手机，还边玩边笑。

866#   
楼上你是人吗？

867#   
知道了，在教育了。

868#   
woc？？？？？？？？？

869#   
WDX小哥哥把手机收起来了……

870#   
？？？？？？这什么骚操作？

871#   
我不行了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

872#   
人在做，BJT在看   
突然笑死.jpg

873#   
WDX小哥哥不可怜吗？

874#   
突然同情

875#   
小哥哥你早上没课吗一直回帖？

876#   
没课。

877#   
抓住小哥哥，聊个十块钱的再走吧。

878#   
我跟你们有啥可聊的？

879#   
那小哥哥跟谁有可聊的？

880#   
你说呢？

881#   
内容再次引起不适，举报了。

882#   
小哥哥我有个问题，昨晚WDX小哥哥化妆时候是找你问的口红色号吗？

883#   
楼上好问题，我也想知道！

884#   
前排前排~

885#   
是我。

886#   
！！！！！！！

887#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈WDX小哥哥真的太皮了   
你这是在玩火.jpg

888#   
那你觉得他有让男人心动的感觉吗？

889#   
怎么你问的都是我想问的！在被BJT小哥哥拉入人生黑名单的边缘疯狂试探……

890#   
蹭一个前排|･ω･｀)

891#   
……   
还行吧。

892#   
出现了！标准蹭得累！

893#   
靠，这什么直树琴子人设啊……我死了。

894#   
我说为什么画风这么眼熟！！！！还帮补习高数呜呜呜呜呜呜，为什么我没有这种男朋友！！！！

895#   
年仅十九岁的我为什么要为别人的爱情流泪……

896#   
我一把抱住这盆狗粮，真香！

897#   
报告！WDX小哥哥趁下课把座位换到了最后一排的角落，现在在睡觉。

898#   
神tm，楼上你做个人吧2333333

899#   
894你还我气氛啊！粉红色泡泡都破掉了！

900#   
知道了。

901#   
语气好平静。

902#   
为什么我有一种不祥的预感。

903#   
同感，我总觉得BJT小哥哥要开大了……

904#   
先默默替WDX小哥哥默哀

905#   
！！！！！！

906#   
？？？？我们楼里出了事先发一串哈哈哈哈或者感叹号的风气能不能改改？？？？

907#   
我先蹭热度替902喊一句：   
出大事了（滑稽

908#   
真的出大事了（doge

909#   
？？？？？说话说一半这条能不能也改改？

910#   
BJT小哥哥突然出现在了教室最后一排。

tbc.


	8. 论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！（8）

910#   
BJT小哥哥突然出现在了教室最后一排。 

911#   
这是来抓现行的？突然激动（手动狗头 

912#   
小哥哥为了男朋友能认真听课煞费苦心，新时代二十四孝好男友。[鼓掌] 

913#   
他坐WDX边上了。离我好近，中间的位置还是空着的。   
（苍蝇搓手.jpg 

914#   
前排看戏。 

915#   
上课铃响了，WDX醒了。 

916#   
没被吓死吗？为什么我有一种钻被窝里玩手机，掀开被子发现我妈站床头的感觉？ 

917#   
楼上你这个形容就很精妙，一看就是被吓过不少回的。 

918#   
吓着了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈   
想叫一声但是憋回去了，因为上课。有点可爱。（笑容突然变态.jpg 

919#   
所以现在在好好上课吗？毕竟有贴身学习小助理（假笑 

920#   
应该在好好听课吧，感觉WDX小哥哥遇到BJT小哥哥就超怂。 

921#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈为什么觉得有点惨 

922#   
好好听课？你们太天真了。 

923#   
？？？？？？？？有情况！ 

924#   
不听课那干吗？ 

925#   
打♂架吧 

926#   
楼上你自己去面壁吧 

927#   
B：你别玩我衣服带子   
W：哦   
B：翻页了   
W：嗯   
B：别啃手   
W：哦   
B：啃笔也不行   
W：不啃了 

上课？上什么课？嗯？？？ 

928#   
卧槽…… 

929#   
捂嘴暴风哭泣。 

930#   
这种神仙恋爱是真实存在的吗？ 

931#   
我饱了，嗝。 

932#   
你听的挺起劲啊，不听课啊？ 

933#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈本人出现了 

934#   
课哪有你俩好听（滑稽 

935#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐妹你很勇敢啊 

936#   
是没有他俩好听（doge 

937#   
W：你写啥呢？   
B：学妹自学进度快，有题不会，问我一下。   
W：那我问你你咋不给我写呢？   
B：我那题也好意思问我？   
W：你这歧视简单题啊。   
W：你这写的啥啊？我咋没见过啊？   
B：微积分，你上学期不刚重修吗？   
W：我咋觉得不一样呢，有点陌生。   
B：你高考作弊进来的吧？ 

938#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈BJT小哥哥实力嘲讽 

939#   
语气中充满了嫌弃 

940#   
WDX：委屈巴巴.jpg 

941#   
他这么会聊天为什么能找到对象？？？？ 

942#   
可能因为 

943#   
长得帅吧。 

944#   
过于写实，举报了。 

945#   
姐妹你耳朵真好使啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

946#   
我听得比听四级听力都认真（微笑 

947#   
为什么我问我朋辈导师的学长高数，他让我自己悟一下？ 

948#   
可能他看你骨骼清奇 

949#   
你学长不错了，我学长说你要是真做不出来心里难过，我给你约心理咨询室。 

950#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈亲学长啊 

951#   
我男朋友说教完我高数他都能去某宝当客服了。 

952#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上男朋友留着过年啊 

953#   
我四川人，男朋友山东的。我问我男朋友高数题，他让我念一下里约热内卢的奶牛拿榴莲牛奶以折足之姿跑到委内瑞拉拿了蜂花护发素送给红鲤鱼与绿鲤鱼与驴。我念完了他问我，你现在知道我教你高数时候什么感觉了吗？ 

954#   
233333333333楼上你男朋友太好笑了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈 

955#   
实不相瞒，BJT在钢琴社排练WDX去找他玩的时候，俩人就老拿绕口令欺负社里南方同学。 

956#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈过分了 

957#   
WDX嘴皮子贼溜，每回都能憋死对方，BJT就在边上笑，笑特开心。我们全社人看着，就觉得世风日下，人心不古。 

958#   
这是不是传说中的，你在闹，我在笑…… 

959#   
先粉为敬。 

960#   
你们就让他俩横行霸道吗？ 

961#   
不然呢？BJT我们社头牌啊，他老人家招新要是不乐意站台，我们社姑娘能少一半。 

962#   
好辛酸啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

963#   
本来今年招新他不想露脸的，结果WDX给他们民谣社拉着刷排，一个连一个连地遛，BJT就坐不住了。最后让他在军训晚会憋了个大招，表面上还说是为着鸥学姐才去的。他连服装都是自己挑的，本来还想戴金丝眼镜，上台前被鸥学姐说你可少祸害点儿人吧，给拿下去了。 

964#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他也好可爱啊 

965#   
鸥学姐：儿大不由娘。 

966#   
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜想看BJT小哥哥金丝眼镜 

967#   
想看+1 

968#   
想看+2 

969#   
W：你这不是个男的吗，你刚才为啥说是学妹问你题？   
B：逗你玩儿呗。   
W：你说清楚，为啥骗我？   
B：你哪儿那么多为什么。   
W：你说不说？   
B：你好好听课。   
W：故意的，想让我吃醋啊？   
B：你丫什么毛病啊。   
W：哎别不好意思啊，嘿嘿嘿嘿。 

970#   
…… 

971#   
好甜啊！天哪！姐妹们我下楼跑圈了！！！！ 

972#   
我疯辽！！！！！ 

973#   
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜胰岛素呢！给我安排上啊！ 

974#   
我不知道是说啥了！！！ 

975#   
BJT小哥哥是不是在害羞？WDX小哥哥这么嘚瑟，太可爱了吧呜呜呜呜呜呜，想要拥有。 

976#   
不是。   
那你想想吧。 

977#   
本尊突然出现。 

978#   
不应该忙于打情骂俏吗？为什么还有时间刷论坛？ 

979#   
楼上你要是这个态度，那你还是连想都不要想了。 

980#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个占有欲 

981#   
WDX小哥哥知道这个帖子吗？ 

982#   
要是他知道……突然有点不敢想象（滑稽 

983#   
他目前不知道。以后最好也不要知道。 

984#   
hhhhhhhhhh为什么我觉得他在威胁我们？ 

985#   
我也觉得 

986# 楼主   
我下课啦！！！ 

987# 楼主   
哇我错过了好多呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜 

988#   
楼主欢迎回来~ 

989#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主下课回来发现世界已经被狗男男支配了 

990#   
楼主你爬完楼估计连午饭都不用吃了 

991#   
为什么WDX小哥哥背了两个包出教室？ 

992#   
另一个是我的。 

993#   
他为啥背你包？ 

994#   
还帮背包，他好贴心嘤嘤嘤 

995#   
前段时间肋骨伤了，其实已经好差不多了，但是他不太放心。 

996#   
我饱了，真的饱了。 

997#   
我即使是死了，钉在棺材里了，也要在墓里，用腐朽的声带喊出“想要拥有WDX”！ 

998#   
又体贴又可爱，我死了。 

999#   
现场没有安全帽，建议先打死993楼白学家。 

1000#   
你们是觉得我看不见还是怎么的？ 

1001#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈小哥哥你别激动，别激动 

1002#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈窥屏的BJT已向各位发送死亡凝视 

1003# 楼主   
别别别，我们就是说说，说说而已。 

1004#   
笑死了为什么我觉得他有点恼羞成怒 

1005#   
所以你俩今天到底听没听课？？？ 

1006#   
哈哈哈哈哈灵魂拷问 

1007#   
他我是没什么信心，我倒是听了[微笑] 

1008#   
红红火火恍恍惚惚辛苦了 

1009#   
明明上午没课，结果大早上起来上了一节Python23333333 

1010#   
有点惨哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

1011#   
回寝室补个觉吧，都不容易哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

1012#   
不了，在图书馆了。 

1013#   
？？？？？？？ 

1014#   
你们学霸都这么狠？？ 

1015#   
我也想有人跟我一起自习，教高数的那种。 

1016#   
刷论坛刷得我现在想立刻打个电话叫男朋友来图书馆陪我自习 

1017#   
羡慕楼上，我男朋友在另一个校区，叫都叫不来 

1018#   
我男朋友说图书馆的网速不玩游戏觉得自己亏大了[手黄再] 

1019#   
为什么你们都有对象？？？？ 

1020#   
单身没人权吗？！！！ 

1021#   
你们情侣，非得一起自习吗？？ 

1022#   
不是一起。我自习，他睡觉。

1023#  
所以他为什么不回寝室睡觉？？回寝室睡觉不舒服吗？

1024#  
劝不走我有什么办法呢？ 

tbc.


	9. 论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！（9）

1024#   
劝不走我有什么办法呢？

1025#   
行行好吧，别秀了。

1026#   
你自习为什么还刷论坛？[微笑]

1027#   
你们不如一起回寝室睡觉。

1028#   
睡♂觉

1029#   
楼上我瞧见你好几回了，缺少社会的毒打。

1030#   
他也不光是来睡觉的，我上学期有个社会学的公选课ddl快到了，想让他给我看一眼。

1031#   
你不说我都快忘了WDX小哥哥是社会学系的。

1032#   
楼上你好过分啊，WDX小哥哥怎么说也是我们社院的知名学长好吗！233333

1033#   
其实有一个问题我在心里憋了很久了，你们俩一个数学系的，一个社会学系的，怎么搞到一起去的？

1034#   
经你这么一说我才发现这个问题……

1035#   
同好奇

1036#   
刷排啊。去年民谣社刷排本来没有安排他，那天他是临时替有事儿的社员去的，正好刷到我们排。

1037#   
这就看对眼了？

1038#   
妈呀，一见钟情啊！

1039#   
没有，当时觉得这人歌唱得还挺好听的，没什么别的想法。

1040#   
求问WDX小哥哥当时唱的什么歌qwq

1041#   
董小姐。当时和隔壁一个女生排一起听的，她们排正好有个姓董的姑娘，还起哄。

1042#   
为什么我觉得他咬牙切齿的……

1043#   
错觉吧，错觉。

1044#   
所以你还是没回答你俩怎么搞到一起的。

1045#   
后来军训晚会，我们社抓新社员当壮丁，我被抓去彩排就遇到他了。我俩节目挨着的，候场就一起，我当时也没别人聊天，就只有他是刷排时候见过一面的，而且他这人又特别能唠，一来二去就聊上了，还加了微信。

1046#   
简而言之，还真是刷排刷到一起去的。

1047#   
是不是因为这个他才对刷排充满了警惕hhhhhhhhhhh

1048#   
我不该警惕点吗？你们抬头看看这帖子叫啥？

1049# 楼主   
我认错，我下跪，我千不该万不该，不该惦记学长的男人。

1050#   
楼主认错态度良好，希望BJT小哥哥宽大处理。

1051#   
我自习了，楼主你自己面壁一会儿。

1052#   
啊，小哥哥走了。

1053#   
还没聊够十块钱呢……

1054#   
想去图书馆偶遇嘤嘤嘤

1055#   
靠你们这也太能水了……这才几天都1000了？？

1056#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你刚爬完楼吗？

1057#   
是啊，刚开始点进来扔了点WDX的信息，没想到这一发不可收拾啊

1058#   
！！！！是之前8WDX小哥哥的那个知情人士吗？

1059#   
快！快抓住！这个也能聊个十块八块的！

1060#   
？？？你们楼里找人水经验都这么粗暴的吗？

1061#   
这位不知道是姐妹还是兄弟的知情人士，有没有什么WDX小哥哥的料可以爆啊（扯衣角

1062#   
我知道的WDX的事都不是你么想知道的那种

1063#   
你怎么知道我们想知道的是哪种（doge

1064#   
你们这一水儿的小姑娘还能想知道哪种啊   
点烟.jpg

1065#   
没事儿你说吧，啥都行。我这儿上着近代史呢，正愁没东西打发时间。

1066#   
楼上你谁的近代史啊？

1067#   
就那教务系统鬼见愁呗，你见过100人的课退得就剩23人吗？

1068#   
你听他讲不如来听老撒闲扯（滑稽

1069#   
老撒是真能扯，我每次听他课都想上去摇他脑袋……   
醒醒，撒老师，你是社会学系的教授！

1070#   
我上回听他课，他吐槽带的研究生模型搞出来以后文章就写得像闹着玩儿似的，还说竟然有人连模型都搞不好，说那模型算的让隔壁老何看见能气笑了。

1071#   
老撒日常cue我何

1072#   
我猜你一定想不到，老撒cue完你何之后就讲起了数学……   
醒醒，撒老师，你是社会学系的教授！

1073#   
所以你们完全无视了上面那个知情人士

1074#   
走了吗那位？留步啊，想听WDX小哥哥的料~

1075#   
没走呢，被你们说的又想去上老撒的课了，可惜年年爆满，我这脸黑的还是别去当分母了。   
另：不是姐妹，是大兄弟。

1076#   
呜呜呜呜老撒的课难抢啊，抽签就没中过！！！

1077#   
说起这事儿，我倒想起来，你们WDX小哥哥每回选课抽签脸都特白！标准欧皇！上学期四门选修中了三门，还中了一门老撒的。

1078#   
卧槽？？？疯狂隔空吸欧气！！！

1079#   
吸！！！

1080#   
？？？但是上学期老撒就一门课啊，那门课和我们系专业课时间撞了，他为啥要选？

1081#   
呵，谁说选课一定是给自己选的。

1082#   
？？？？？？？

1083#   
不会是……

1084#   
我靠！！

1085#   
是啊，你们WDX小哥哥是为BJT选的，俩人约好了没人的时间，他退选，BJT那边就补选上。约的时间还特别瘆人。

1086#   
几点啊？

1087#   
5：21

1088#   
？？？？？？？？

1089#   
引起强烈不适。

1090#   
每日一问：为什么我没有这种男朋友？

1091#   
楼上醒醒吧，你不仅没有这种男朋友，哪种男朋友你都没有[微笑]

1092#   
所以大兄弟你还是没说你刚开始要爆的料啊

1093#   
是啊是啊，前排等料

1094#   
其实也没啥，就是去年他和BJT聊天被BJT截图挂朋友圈了。   
当时期末考试周，第二天是大一的军理，WDX就一直一副过来人的样子嘱咐这个嘱咐那个的。说到后来念叨来念叨去的就一句，开卷考千万要看清楚别带错书。BJT听不耐烦了就问，考个军理哪能带错书啊，WDX回：“怎么不能啊，我去年就带成物理了！”

1095#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1096#   
笑死了233333333333

1097#   
他一个社院的哪来的物理书？

1098#   
他室友转院，修了大物。

1099#   
太惨了吧这个，带成物理怎么考？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1100#   
用你们WDX小哥哥的原话，靠慧根。

1101#   
红红火火恍恍惚惚

1102#   
军理还好吧，不是传说电风扇阅卷？

1103#   
不是空调阅卷吗？

1104#   
？？？新人求解，什么叫电风扇阅卷？

1105#   
就是开个电扇吹，哪张卷子飘得远分就高。

1106#   
要真这样，写的字儿少还飞得远点儿，没吃亏。

1107#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上鬼才啊

1108#   
一个个的都瞎教什么？也不捡点儿正经的教（滑稽

1109#   
还有一回，他们社团挂招新横幅，横幅上招新群号多打了一个3，宣传部小姑娘急死了，想着再去印个新的。WDX看她大夏天跑来跑去辛苦，就跟她说你把那3抠了，姑娘也不知道着什么魔了，听他的就给抠了个洞。结果好多新生说以为那洞是0，一开始怎么也加不对群，气得他们社长追着他打。

1110#   
xtms

1111#   
他是魔鬼吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1112#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈还抠了给他能的

1113#   
笑死了他怎么这么逗啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1114#   
去年百团大战那会儿他跟BJT已经看对眼儿了，BJT刚入学就加钢琴社了，百团的时候已经在搬砖了。WDX放着自己社团的摊子不看，非跑去钢琴社那儿凑热闹。   
钢琴社一群来报名的小姑娘看那么大一人老在那儿晃悠，就问这也是社员吗，BJT看他在跟前嘚瑟半天了，逮着机会就开口治他：“这不是，这是社员家属，我们社入社就送对象。”   
然后WDX就被起哄得待不住了，又灰溜溜跑回自己摊儿看家。

1115#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他们两个太可爱了吧

1116#   
入社送对象还行23333333

1117#   
突然想入社

1118#   
我现在入社还来得及吗？？

1119#   
来不及，就这一个，你别惦记了。 

tbc.


	10. 论坛体丨[求助]有谁认识民谣社这位神仙吗！（完）

“霍布斯，霍布斯，霍布斯，利维坦，嘶……”魏大勋按着键盘上上下下地浏览白敬亭的期末报告，另一手还翻着嘴里念叨的《利维坦》，手指十分用力而勉强地压住这本装订得过于紧实的书。他难得地皱起了眉头，嘴角也撇得很严肃，白敬亭看着他，不知为何就无声地笑了起来。  
他起身拉上了窗帘。他借了鬼鬼的校园卡凑满三张，刷卡借了这个犄角旮旯里的研讨间。这小房间的位置别扭，魏大勋睡醒一觉出去上了个厕所，回来就迷了路，只能发消息让他去领回来。这里的窗开得也很有灵性，阳光透过玻璃以一种刁钻的角度照进屋里，现下被透光的帘子挡开不少，只在魏大勋的身上留下温柔的光影。  
提出让他帮忙看看期末报告的时候，魏大勋很惊讶。  
“你还用得着我帮你看？”  
白敬亭有点不高兴，说不清为什么。  
“怎么用不着，这是社院的课，我一个学数学的……”  
所幸魏大勋没有等他费劲把这个他也不甚明了的由头编造完，他咧出了一个惯常示人的笑，说：“我看，我一定好好看，明儿跟你去图书馆。”  
结果第二天一进研讨间，魏大勋就打起了哈欠。他很委屈地说各种事儿堆在这一周，他连熬了好几个晚上。于是他今早醒时带着梦意的迷茫在白敬亭脑中飞快地闪现，再然后，白敬亭就心软了。  
“那你睡会儿吧，到十一点我叫你。”白敬亭听见自己轻轻地说。   
这份期末报告最终的去向是老撒的邮箱。老撒这人课上一副博古通今，为人师表的样子，下了课却没少拿魏大勋揶揄白敬亭。学期开始的第一堂课，他一进教室就认出了白敬亭，点名要他当自己的课代表，说他身上有社会学系的家庭氛围熏陶。满教室的人都一脸茫然，只有白敬亭自己知道教授不怀好意，也只有他自己害臊。老撒的话和他的数学系知交，那个大半时间都笑盈盈的何教授的善意取笑又不完全相同，他总是很肃然地说一些玩笑话，像是要让人端正态度听他插科打诨。  
白敬亭在他三番两次的挑衅里表现得很温顺，毕竟他能选上这门全校人挤破了头想中选的课，确实是多亏了魏大勋。而他这个功勋卓著的男朋友，眼下又兢兢业业地在给他的结课报告提完善意见。魏大勋看文章的速度很快，转眼便浏览到了最后一页，扳着书的那只手却好像有些吃力，书页眼看就要从指尖松脱出去。白敬亭伸手把书接过来，翻在魏大勋先前用的那一页，对方抬起头，不出意外地笑了一下，就又低下头去。  
百无聊赖的白敬亭看了一眼手底下的书，没太看明白。他不晓得魏大勋怎么能看那么多本在他看来晦涩且难懂的书，包括手上的这本。也许这和魏大勋搞不清楚为什么自己能轻松解出他算了一个上午的题一样，是一种并没有多大意义的疑问，却又暗示着他们美妙的差异。 

摆在桌上的手机突然亮了，是魏大勋的手机。白敬亭瞥见提示框里名字，不动声色地在心里生了几秒钟闷气，而后踢踢魏大勋的椅子，支着下巴说：“你那学妹找你。”  
学妹是魏大勋介绍给室友的，室友参加的项目缺被试，魏大勋就帮着拉了点人，因此列表里突然多了一沓小姑娘。后来大多数人都没什么联系了，只有这个学妹时不时发个消息，魏大勋也有一说一地回过去。  
“嗯，一会儿再说吧，我先给你看完。”魏大勋头都没抬，白敬亭有一点窃喜。  
“成天聊，都聊点啥啊你俩。”他装作漫不经心地接话。  
“忘了。这小姑娘也挺奇怪的，每回都没头没脑地来一句，我都给她整懵了。”  
“要不说你傻呢，搭讪呢，不得变着法儿引你跟她多聊两句？”  
魏大勋手上忙着敲键盘，眼神也没离开屏幕，只是嘴上回道：“我不傻，我知道她想干吗。我这不回回都拿话岔开了？”  
“那你留着她号？别是真对人姑娘有意思。”  
“哪儿能啊，我那室友就快捅破窗户纸了，我这儿再稳两天，他要是没拿下，我立马拉黑。”  
白敬亭没说话，魏大勋又欠欠儿地补了一句：“怕我移情别恋啊？那不能够，她又不是白敬亭。”  
白敬亭的那点心思很容易被他这种信手拈来的话熨平，他没再揪住这事不放。

刚刚在一起的那个秋天，他和魏大勋参加鸥学姐脱单的聚餐。被派去取定制蛋糕的白敬亭趴在裱花窗口前，眼巴巴地看一个角落里的小学徒练手。一共七朵花，圈住中间方形的巧克力片，小学徒下手没分寸，七朵没一朵贴边，一股脑地向中心挤着，其中一朵顺势堆在了巧克力片前头。满腹心事的白敬亭看着他手忙脚乱，叹了口气。  
拎着蛋糕往餐厅走的白敬亭在半路遇上了来迎他的魏大勋，他要帮忙拿蛋糕，白敬亭没让，于是他空着手与白敬亭并排沿着街边溜达。白敬亭被心绪憋住了，想说的话换了八百种说辞，却还是觉得矫情。他和魏大勋踩过一个个路灯的投影，忽明忽暗里，话头快要从嗓子眼冒出来，又一次次被咽回去。  
在最后一个路口，他终于还是故作波澜不惊地开口：“咱俩这事儿，我有时候还挺恍惚的。”魏大勋没有立刻接话，他得以继续装模作样下去。  
“你看你身边那么多人，我在这堆人里头好像特别一点，但我老觉得……不够特别。”他在话尾还是露了点怯，心里既盼望魏大勋发觉，又不太乐意被看穿。  
这话的语气究竟还是太酸了，任谁过耳都有那么点无病呻吟的意思。他觉得魏大勋的沉默格外漫长，心也一点点往湿漉漉的境地里沉下去。  
就在他想要另起话题蒙混过去的时候，魏大勋委屈巴巴地开口：“你干吗把自己放在一堆人里？我这好不容易给你挑出来。”  
白敬亭被他逗乐了，胸腔里的情愫胀开来，夜晚忽然变得很温柔，就好像秋天里也有花悄悄地绽开。他转头去看魏大勋，却被他凑过来用嘴唇蹭了一下眼角。泪痣痒痒的，一颗心像是被从天而降的流星点燃了，不知名的火焰雀跃着。始作俑者的视线飞快地飘向了半空，慌张里又有点喜悦，总得来说确是羞涩而可爱的。白敬亭突然动容得不行，想要把他这一刻的样子永远留下来，照片，文字，或是干脆打印在心里，没有墨粉，就用月光。   
魏大勋合上电脑，伸了个懒腰，抬眼看到白敬亭依然盯着书出神，页码依旧是方才自己翻的那一页。他发出一点轻微的动静以作提醒，白敬亭适时地找回自己，冲魏大勋扬了扬手里的书，小声问道：“还用吗？”  
魏大勋摇摇头，笑眯眯地问他：“想啥呢，都魔怔了。”  
“想老撒要是看到你昨晚那白雪公主，回头上课不知道得怎么挤兑你呢。”  
“挤兑我干啥，我觉得演挺好的。”魏大勋很得意地回答。  
“报告看完了吗？”  
“看完了，没什么大问题，找了几个小的点，给你标在末尾了，回头你看看。”  
“挺厉害的啊。”  
魏大勋低着头把充电线和课本一股脑地往背包里塞，白敬亭看不下去，帮他一样一样理好，再塞进背包的夹层，拉上拉链。  
坐享其成的魏大勋瘪瘪嘴，又嘻嘻哈哈起来：“没啥厉害的，这都不算事儿。”  
白敬亭突然很认真地摇了摇头，他注视着魏大勋的眼睛，有一种真挚从眼神里流淌出来。他说：“不是，你真的很厉害，特别好。”  
魏大勋似乎愣了，只是让人心动的笑容还留在脸上。白敬亭凑上去，用嘴唇碰了碰他嘴角的梨涡，那个一直让他觉得是甜味的小坑。  
他偷偷地笑了，趁魏大勋还在不知所措。 

“下回再给我唱歌呗。”   
“行，你想听啥？”   
“慢慢喜欢你。”

（正文完）


	11. 论坛体丨白敬亭又双叒叕上校拍了！！

大芒果BBS >> 谈天说地区

1# 楼主  
RT，校拍好伙伴BJT又来了。  
[白敬亭校拍图1.jpg]  
[白敬亭校拍图2.jpg]  
[白敬亭校拍图3.jpg]

2#  
沙发！

3#  
哦，勾子。

4#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上

5#  
你们能不能看看他的脸，别老看鞋！

6#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

7#  
5L这话说的，脸哪有鞋重要（滑稽

8#  
衬衫好看，论坛能求到链接吗？

9#  
那我也求一个

10#  
冷静啊，帅哥穿麻袋都好看。别着急花钱给自己整买家秀。

11#  
楼上你好烦~

12#  
所以竟然都没有人问一下他手里这个巨大的可妮兔吗？

13#  
同，为什么你们都不约而同地略过了这个巨大的玩偶！

14#  
小哥哥喜欢可妮兔吗？好可爱（救命

15#  
以前没见啊，他不是斯文败类or嘻哈风的审美吗？

16#  
问可妮兔的朋友们你们可以自己去校拍社公举号看这期推送，相信你会找到原因。

17#  
公举号叫啥啊？

18#  
MGU校拍

19#  
好der~

20#  
看完了。

21#  
同

22#  
20L的那个句号完美地表达了我此刻的心情

23#  
原来这期还有WDX小哥哥啊

24#  
原来他俩是一起被拍的啊

25#  
怎么就看出来是一起的了

26#  
同问

27#  
兄弟你看他俩背后那墙。校训会背不？

28#  
？？？

29#  
……

30#  
BJT背后露出来那俩字是校训第一句的头一个字和第三个字，WDX的我就不说了，自个儿看吧。

31#  
顺带一提这堵墙在环科楼后边儿，想去和校训合影的宝贝们可以拍一张，效果很不错的，是妈妈会点赞的那种朋友圈[微笑]

32#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈安排上了 感觉我妈会喜欢

33#  
补30L的话，WDX身后是校训第二句第二字和最后一个字。

34#  
顺便给你们贴个图吧[魏大勋校拍图1.jpg][魏大勋校拍图2.jpg][魏大勋校拍图3.jpg]

35#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈原来WDX小哥哥抱了两个

36#  
？？？什么两个？三年抱俩？

37#  
楼上反科学，你小心生院和医学院找管理员撤你楼

38#  
生院和医学院的同学好严格2333333

39#  
WDX小哥哥抱着布朗熊和莎莉鸡拍的

40#  
有点可爱

41#  
太可爱了吧哈哈哈哈

42#  
现在男孩子出门都抱这么大个玩偶凹造型的？

43#  
我好像找到我单身的原因了

44#  
楼上照照镜子吧，你单身不是因为没抱line friends。

45#  
44L过分哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46#  
so他俩怎么个情况？咋还有造型设计啊？

47#  
公举号后台在推送下面回复说他俩是抱着玩偶回学校的时候被抓到的。

48#  
抓到？？

49#  
校拍社带枪出巡吗？

50#  
楼上你快住脑吧

51#  
富强民主文明和谐自由平等公正法治爱国敬业诚信友善

52#  
校拍社一般挑天气好的时候出门，找长得又高又好看的人拍照。

53#  
这几次拍摄都在周六周日，他俩应该是出去玩回来被逮着了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

54#  
呜呜呜呜有没有知情人士啊感觉有故事

55#  
53L不是吗？他都知道什么时候拍摄

56#  
我觉得靠谱，抓53L

57#  
……瞎抓什么？我跑了吗？

58#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈

59#  
所以知情人士可以讲一点方便让大家知道的拍摄花絮吗？（期待

60#  
本来我们打算拍BJT，他同意之后想把手里的兔子塞给WDX，WDX说没手了拿不了，他又想塞给我们社的人，结果WDX让他拿着那个兔子拍。我们也觉得蛮好的，就不帮他拿，最后他没办法就拿着兔子拍了。

61#  
WDX又在皮？

62#  
欠教♂育

63#  
BJT拍了之后特别心有不甘，就要求我们给WDX也拍上，还让他抱俩玩偶。我们当然高兴啦，送上门的不拍白不拍，就又给WDX来了两张。

64#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈恭喜贵社大丰收

65#  
表扬一下你们，照片超好看的。

66#  
BJT抱这玩偶表情还有点嫌弃，但是嘴角又疯狂上扬，好可爱啊哈啊哈哈哈哈哈

67#  
相比之下WDX小哥哥就笑得很诚恳

68#  
看到梨涡了，满足。

69#  
你们看街拍社不应该看穿搭吗？为什么都在看脸？？？

70#  
楼上你太不近人情了，长成这样多看两眼怎么了？谁不想看？

71#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大家太诚实了

72#  
穿搭这个东西确实要盖住脸看。

73#  
那我们盖住脸。  
你先看BJT，过于时尚，脸不好看带不动。  
再看WDX，X衣库风格全身，脸路人那就真路人了。

74#  
楼上太严格哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

75#  
接73L，校拍社太狠了，请看看我卑微的祈求：拍一点凡人穿了也好看的衣服吧！！

76#  
73L的姐妹点醒了我，这期推送鸥学姐这个小裙子真好看，可是我一看就穿不进去。

77#  
好喜欢鸥鸥的小香风裙子，可惜小腿太粗（跪

78#  
其实他俩平时穿衣服都不太在意，但是正式场合都很谨慎的，比如社团大型活动穿的衣服都是低调得体类型。

79#  
穿衣服是要看场合，上回有个兄弟穿裤衩儿拖鞋做结课pre，被老撒嘲了半天2333333

80#  
老撒哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

81#  
其实我觉得WDX这个圆领衫还挺好看的，好居家哦。

82#  
是的，看起来很男朋友，但不是我的。

83#  
你们8了半天还是没有8出为什么他们会抱着玩偶回来。

84#  
emmm似乎是这样？

85#  
你们怎么又在8我白哥？？

86#  
你怎么又在逛论坛？

87#  
嘎嘎你在论坛买房了吗，怎么哪个帖都有你2333333

88#  
看见白哥名字我就点进来了啊

89#  
觉得嘎嘎会知道玩偶的来处

90#  
（期待的眼神

91#  
剪线娃娃机啊，就是MG商场的那个。

92#  
？？娃娃机爱好者BJT和WDX？

93#  
不够准确。应该是Line Friends爱好者大勋哥。

94#  
？？？？

95#  
他好可爱2333333

96#  
是真的喜欢吗？

97#  
是的啊，手机壳都是。

98#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的有点可爱

99#  
所以因为是Line Friends才想要拥有吗？

100#  
等一下，MG商场在市中心啊，地铁12站路……

101#  
他俩一路抱回来的？

102#  
？？？

103#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我有画面了

104#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈沙雕情侣上线了

105#  
其实如果是MG商场那个娃娃机，那他俩还挺厉害的。

106#  
当然厉害啦，也不看看我白哥是谁，三发全中！！

107#  
妈耶有点甜

108#  
其实大勋哥最喜欢布朗熊，但是白哥看到还有莎莉鸡和可妮兔之后表示，一家人最重要的就是齐齐整整，然后就把剩下两个都解决掉了。如果还有馒头或者其他的，估计他们俩真的会带一家子回来。

109#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈白哥好强

110#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑死了

111#  
可以的，非常一家人。

112#  
白哥剪完之后其实有点后悔，因为他不太好意思带回自己宿舍，然后就全都塞给大勋哥。大勋哥知道他什么意思，就一直推辞，想要看他笑话。

113#  
这时候知道不好意思了，早干吗了？

114#  
xtms

115#  
所以他真的带回宿舍了吗？

116#  
妈耶室友不会觉得见鬼了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

117#  
没有。白哥办法很多的。

118#  
？？？

119#  
白哥跟大勋哥说这个是节日礼物，大勋哥反问是什么节日。白哥掏出手机看了一下，说是七夕节。然后大勋哥就收下了。

120#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈白哥slay

121#  
WDX真的信了？这都几号了，不如说是中秋节。

122#  
私以为国庆节更靠谱

123#  
楼上两位单身吧，情趣懂吗？

124#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑死了

125#  
白哥真skr小机灵鬼

126#  
我想了一下WDX一个人抱三个玩偶回寝室的画面……

127#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑死了

128#  
笑什么，不知道什么叫甜蜜的负担吗（滑稽

129#  
BJT良心不会痛吗？233333

130#  
白哥帮他拿回宿舍的，还收到了大勋哥室友友好的目光致意。

131#  
室友：我瞎了

132#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

133#  
红红火火恍恍惚惚

134#  
行了祝大家七夕快乐（bushi  
封贴了❤

=============此贴已封=============


End file.
